


Tommy, Come Down

by CL0UDK1NGG0GY



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, No shipping, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt, don't ship minors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL0UDK1NGG0GY/pseuds/CL0UDK1NGG0GY
Summary: Song fic to the song "Achilles come down" but with Ranboo singing it to Tommy who is on the roof of a building in L'manberg.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Tommy, Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is like an animatic but in written form so don't mind this... Okay here is this ig

Ranboo stepped closer. The blond male in front of him was on the ledge, dangerously close to falling off. "Tommy, Tommy, come down. Won't you get up off– get up off the roof?" Tommy turned around fear in eyes for a moment. Then he relaxed his face and stared at Ranboo with a dead expression and turned back around. Ranboo got closer cautiously. He was now right next to him down sides the taller walled off ledge. He thought about joining him up on the ledge to show him how much he cared but maybe he didn't have to.

"You're scaring us and all of us... Some of us love you Tommy, it's not much but there's proof." Ranboo continued as he started up, not daring to take his eyes off the other male.

"You crazy assed cosmonaut, remember your virtue. Redemption lies plainly in truth." Ranboo continued as he grabbed Tommy's hand from beside him. Tommy looked down. He didn't utter a word but his eyes showed it all as he cried silently.

Ranboo looked down at the ground below then and saw Tubbo. He prayed Tubbo wouldn't see them on the roof but continued to try and reason with Tommy. "Just humour us, Tommy. Tommy come down. Won't you get up off– get up off the roof?" He didn't even realize when he said 'us' but Tommy did. Thought Tommy didn't mention it as he let Ranboo talk.

"The self is not so weightless, nor whole and unbroken. Remember the pact of our youth." Ranboo finally decided he had to get up there with him.

"Where you go, I'm going. So jump and I'm jumping. Since there is no me without you." He said as he carefully stepped up and stood beside him, still holding his friends hand. Tommy's eyes widened. He didn't want this. He didn't want Ranboo to care. He didn't want to jump and let Ranboo follow him.

He stood stiller than anything now, careful that one wrong move could cost everything. Ranboo sighed as he turned towards Tommy, careful with his foot work. "Soldier on, Tommy. Tommy, come down. Won't you get up off the roof?"

_Loathe the way they light candles in Rome_

_But love the sweet air of the votives_

_Hurt and grieve but don't suffer alone_

_Engage with the pain as a motive_

_Today of all days_

_See_

_How the most dangerous thing is to love_

_How you will heal and you'll rise above_

The words of Ranboo's rang out in Tommy's head as he remembered everything that had happened. The L'manberg wars, the election, the exile of him, the manipulation from Dream. And remembering Dream made him remember how Dream would react to him being up here.

_You are absent of cause_

_Or excuse_

_So self-indulgent_

_And self-referential_

_No audience could ever want you_

_You crave the applause_

_Yet hate the attention_

_Then miss it, your act is a ruse_

"It is empty, Tommy. So end it all now. It's a pointless resistance for you." Dream's words

Ranboo spoke up again suddenly, "Don't listen to what you've consumed. It's chaos, confusion and wholly unworthy of feeding and it's wholly untrue. You may feel no purpose, nor a point for existing..." Tommy nodded and looked at the ground. He immediately regretted it as he saw the faces of some people below. He was Fundy, George, Sapnap and more but worst of all he saw Tubbo.

"It's all just conjecture and gloom." Tommy said softly.

"And there may not be meaning, so find one and seize it. Do not waste your self on this roof..." Ranboo said as he held Tommy's shoulders. Tommy felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as Ranboo pressed against them. He could tell that Ranboo was hiding his fear behind the words he spoke.

_Hear those bells ring deep in the soul_

_Chiming away for a moment_

_Feel your breath course frankly below_

_See life as a worthy opponent_

_Today of all days_

_See_

_How the most dangerous thing is to love_

_How you will heal and you'll rise above_

_Crowned by an overture bold and beyond_

_Ah, it's more courageous to overcome_

Suddenly there was another voice. As soon as it spoke, everyone froze. It was like the devil himself was speaking. "You want the acclaim. The mother of mothers."

Dream. It was Dream standing right beside them Ranboo wanted to pull Tommy away from him but he feared they'd fall if they moved anymore so he kept his grip on Tommy instead.

Ranboo immediately turned his attention back to Tommy, "It's not worth it, Tommy."

It was a back in forth now. And Tommy was caught in the middle as Ranboo and Dream both spoke to him. One wanted to help, the other wanting to destroy. "More poignant than fame or the taste of another."

"Don't listen, Tommy." Ranboo held tight as Tommy cried harder.

"But be real and just jump. You dense motherfucker." Dream spat as he tried to get closer. Ranboo grabbed his sword and pushed him away, fearing for his life and Tommy's.

"You're worth more, Tommy!" Ranboo spoke with a pleading voice as he tried to defend while also trying to keep his balance.

"You will not be more, than a rat in the gutter." Dream spoke with venom in his voice. So much hatred and disdain.

"So much more than a rat!!" Ranboo shot back, getting madder at Dream by the second.

"You want my opinion." Dream continued and Ranboo glared back.

"No one asked your opinion!!" Ranboo said, now directing his words at Dream while still holding Tommy still.

"My opinion you've got. You asked for my counsel." Dream said, now no longer fighting with Ranboo.

Ranboo directed more words at the dirty blond haired male. "No one asked for your thoughts.

Dream spat back once again, "I gave you my thoughts."

"Be done with this now" They both said turning back to Tommy.

They spoke at the same time. Dream saying, "And jump off the roof." and Ranboo saying "And get off the roof!"

Ranboo made Tommy look at him, something he never did and suddenly Tommy was lulled in by his swirling green and red eyes. Almost in a trance by staring into them. He felt himself relax as he listened to Ranboo speak.

"Can you hear me, Tommy? I'm talking to you. Tommy, come down. Tommy... Come down..." Ranboo spoke as he cupped the other's cheek. He made sure Tommy didn't look at Dream and Tommy immediately felt safe.

He followed Ranboo off the ledge and once they were far from the edge, Ranboo immediately trapped Tommy in a tight hug. He saw the door to the rooftop entrance open and there was Fundy, George, Sapnap and Tubbo. Sapnap and George held Dream down and Fundy and Tubbo rushed to Ranboo and Tommy's side. Tommy couldn't see anything but he could tell more people were there. But he didn't care anymore. He just cried into his friends chest as Ranboo calmed him down.

Tubbo felt more rage fill his heart than he ever had before. He turned to Dream as the dirty blond struggled. Fundy rushed over to help hold him down and Tubbo walked closer, fire in his eyes now.

_Throw yourself into the unknown_

_With pace and a fury defiant_

"You clothe yourself in beauty untold and see life as a means to a triumph!!" Tubbo said as he spat at Dream. He saw Dream cocky smile ans continued with venom and fiery anger in his voice. "Today of all days. See. How the most dangerous thing is to love!!!"

_How you will heal and you'll rise above_

_Crowned by an overture bold and beyond_

_Ah, it's more courageous to overcome_

Tubbo ushered for George, Sapnap and Fundy to take Dream away as he turned back and ran to his best friend. Ranboo told Tommy that Tubbo was there and and he let go of the blond gently. Tubbo immediately engulfed him in a big hug, collapsing into him and Ranboo. They all cried together, finally feeling the weight of the world escape for this mere moment as they embraced.

Tommy was safe. He was loved and he didn't fully see it all yet but in this moment, he felt alive. He felt alive for the first time in a long time.

And he was happy.


End file.
